Babies
by TwilightRocks65
Summary: The Cullen men get turned to babies! Now, the Cullen girls have to take care of their little men! Rated T for language!
1. IM A BABY!

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Hope you enjoy it!**

**COUPLES BELOW!  
**

**Alice- Edward**

**Esme- Carlisle**

**Rosalie- Emmett**

**Bella- Jasper**

**BELLA IS A VAMPIRE!  
**

EPOV

Jasper and Emmett was wrestling in the woods, Carlisle was somewhere hunting, and I was sitting on a rock. There was a loud crashing noise and I looked at Emmett and…HE WAS A BABY! I looked at Jasper….. A BABY! I heard crying and saw Carlisle as A BABY! I looked at me and I WAS A BABY! OH MY CARLISLE!

_Edward? Can you hear me?-Carlisle_

_Yes-me_

_I can hear you!-Carlisle_

_This is weird…-me_

_Im a cute baby!- Emmett_

_Can you hear me, Emmett?-me_

_Yea! Cool!-Emmett_

_I can hear all of you..-Jasper_

_Ok! Everyone…crawl to are house!-Carlisle._

Everyone nodded and we...crawled to the house. When we got there everyone was there sitting on the couch. Bella looked at us and gasped.

"LOOK!" She screamed pointing to us. All the girls ran out and grabbed there mates….or they thought. Esme grabbed Jasper, Alice grabbed Emmett, Rosalie grabbed me, and Bella grabbed Carlisle. Ugh!

I stretched my arms to Alice. Alice looked at me then at Emmett.

"Oh! Here Rosalie that's Edward and this is Emmett!" Rosalie took Emmett and Alice took me.

Bella took Jasper from Esme and gave Carlisle to Esme. They took us to the house.

"Me and Rosalie will go buy baby food, diapers, crips and all that baby stuff! Alice said and sat me on the couch and Rosalie did the same. Then they ran out the house. I felt sad Alice left. I started to cry. Bella ran to me and picked me up and Esme picked Emmett up. I stopped crying and looked up at Bella…..she looked…calm? CALM! WHY CALM! I giggled for some reason and Bella looked at me confused. I decided to act like a baby and sucked on Bella's shoulder.

"eww!" Bella said. Jasper was glaring at me.

_What are you doing!-Jasper_

_Acting like a baby-me_

_Leave my girlfriend alone-Jasper_

Before I could say anything Alice and Rosalie burst through the door and in a blink of an eye the place had diapers, bottles, milk formula, a playpen, and crips everywhere.

Bella put us in the playpen and all the boys.

This is gonna be a long day_….._


	2. Walking Along and Squirting

**Hello! New chapter for 'Babies'! And, here is a friend of mine called 'Moon Sea Star'! She was the first to review this story so please look at her page and LOVE HER AS MUCH AS I DO :D**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me**_**: Umm what do I say again?**

_**Edward**_**: you don't own Twilight and the one and only Stephenie Myers does.**

_**Me:**_** I know that, silly!**

_**Edward: **_**No, say that! NOW!**

_**Me: **_**-sobbing- Ok. I don't own Twilight and the one and only Stephenie Myers does.**

EmPOV

Umm this is weird. I have to tell them…

_Guys….-me_

_Yea Emmett?-everyone_

_I made a stinky in my diaper-me_

_Eww- Jasper and Edward_

_Umm how do I get the girls attention?-me_

_I don't know…..cry?-Carlisle_

_Ok-me_

I started to cry….and loud Rosalie ran to me and picked me up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rosalie cooed. I pointed to my diaper with a huge grin on my face. Rosalie's eyes went wide.

"Umm, Bella?" Rosalie asked. (**AN: Bella is a vampire**)

"yea?" Bella asked.

"I don't know how to change a diaper!" Rosalie whined. Rose began to be nice to Bellarina (**AN: like ballerina XD**)when Belly-boo was changed.

"ok I'll change him, Rose" Bella said coming to me and taking me from Rose. I giggled and hit Bella's shoulder. Bella brought me to this strange table and took off my diaper. I thought I would die from embarrassment. Then I felt weird then I was squirting everywhere.

"AHHHH!" Bella screamed and jumped in the air so her face was toward the floor with her arms and legs stretched out and jumped on the floor behind the couch. All the girls turned to look at Bella, confused, then at me and I was still squirting.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed hiding where ever they could.

"He's a SQUIRTER!" Bella screamed. Then I was done and the girls hesitated and got up. Bella went to me and in vampire speed changed me. It was weird. She put powder on my di- area and whipped my butt with a wet tissue. Then the girls took us all out of the play pen thingy and the girls took there mates and went in a different room.

BPOV

We decided to take are boys out to the park. It wasn't sunny or rainy but warm. I brought Jasper to our room and shut the door. I put Jasper on the bed and looked in the drawer. I picked out a light blue baby bodysuit and light blue and white shoes for Jasper. (outfit on profile!)And I took out a light blue tank top and some white skinny jeans with blue heels for me. (outfit on profile!) I looked at Jasper and held up his outfit while smiling. I walked over to him and sat on the bed. I took off the shirt he was already wearing and put on his outfit and tied his shoes when they were on him. When he was all ready I got up and grabbed my outfit. I took off my top to reveal my black bra that had no straps and put on my tank top. Then I took off my shorts I was wearing, to reveal black panties that matched the bra. I put on my skinny jeans. I put the clothes I took off in my drawer. When I turned around. Jasper was looking at me with wide eyes. Wha- ohhhh I changed in front of him. I walked over and sat on the bed and put my shoes on. I put a little light pink lip stick on and did my hair. (hair on profile) When I was done I went to the dresser and grabbed my phone (phone on profile.) Then I went to Jasper and picked him up I went down stairs and everyone was there.

"Finally!" Alice teased. I laughed. Alice was wearing a red dress, Rosalie had a purple top and shorts that matched, and Esme had a orange top and matching skirt. We all put the babys in their strollers along with a bag in the back of it with baby milk, baby food, diapers, plastic sporks, and a jacket if it gets cold and all that baby stuff.

We all walked out the door pushing the stroller along enjoying the weather of the woods.

**Lots of pictures! It did not take long to find the right pictures! I got lazy at describing Alice, Rosalie, and Esme's outfits.**

**R**ead

**E**njoy

**V**oltrui will kill u if don't review o_O

**I**'m serious…the voltrui is watching.

**E**ven Esme reviews this story!

**W**ait and see…..because the volturi is coming to get you if you don't review…..HURRY :D


	3. Meeting New People

**Warning! TwilightRocks65 has had 2 Pepsi sodas before making this and is now drinking her 3rd**** You have been warned O_O**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ONLY THESE COOL POWERS BELLA HAS :D WHOA! Lets begin, Shall we -_-**

JPOV

I looked crazy wearing this baby outfit thingy! Sigh. Everyone was now walking down the road across from a park. Bella looked HOT! I mean she changed her outfit in front of me! I was brought out my thoughts by Bella picking me up. I looked around and the girls all had their mates in their arms. Then they took off and went to baby swings, slides, and baby stuff. I realized babies, moms, and dads were everywhere. Crying, giggling, eating, sleeping. Everything and anything babies can do. Bella began to walk. I was confused. Was she going to leave the strollers their? Some ass could still them! I looked back and saw they were gone! I knew it! Then I saw that their was like a big group of strollers in a line of two with 4 in each row. Oh. Bella put me in this swing thing and next to me I saw Emmett. He was laughing like crazy going up then down. Ummmm that didn't sound right….the going up and down part….anyway Bella pushed me a little and I went up….then down…up then down….it stayed like that until Rosalie took Emmett off the swing and Bella took me off. They brought us to a area of a bunch of babies. They sat us down on the grass then turned around and walked off.

_Where'd they go?-me_

_Behind you- Edward_

_Edward? That you?-me_

_Nooo- Edward_

_No need to be mean-me_

_There behind you, Jasper- Carlisle_

_CARLISLE!- me_

_Yes, son- Carlisle_

I looked behind me and saw Bella behind me sitting up on her knees and she smiled at me. Rosalie was behind Emmett, Esme behind Carlisle, and Alice behind Edward. I looked in front of me and saw a little girl staring at me and the boys. I stared back. The girl smiled. She tried to walk over to us but tripped on…umm grass? And almost fell backwards. Bella stretched out her hand and grabbed the girl.

"Careful!" Bella said smiling ear to ear. The girl giggled. Then a lady in her 30's came rushing over.

"Oh Sophie! Sophie Sophie Sophie! The girl cooed to the baby girl.

"Thank you, miss! My baby would have fell!".

"Its fine. Im Bella. This is Alice, Esme, and Rosalie." Bella said pointing to each as she said there name.

"Hi! Im May!" May said.


	4. Seducing Babies

**Don't own Twilight!**

JPOV

"Are these your kids?" May asked. The girls nodded. May looked at me and picked me up.

"your so _cute_! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She said. She felt nothing but lust. Oh god. Then the girls got up and said

"were going to go _eat._ We wont take long". I knew and so did the boys they meant hunting. Then May surprised me by kissing my on the cheek and forehead and everywhere. .god. Then she kissed me on the LIPS! Then moaned and stopped kissing me. SHES TRYING TO SEDUCE ME! Oh my god! HELP ME! Then as if she heard me. Bella came running a human speed over to me and grabbed me from May.

"Stop trying to seduce my baby! Only I can do that!" she said. I froze. Only she can do that? I would like that….

"Im calling the COPS!" Alice screamed taking out her phone. She told them the story and the police came.

"there she is! Go get her!" Alice screamed pointing at May.

"That's her! She is America's most top wanted for seducing babies!" a cop said.

May froze.

"You'll never catch me alive, copers!" May screamed and ran. The police ran after her and one police girl grabbed her and pushed her on the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have a attorney present during questioning. If you can not afford a attorney one will be appointed to you." the cop said dragging May away.

"Ok. Lets go home." Esme said.

"This place is crazy" Rosalie said. They got the strollers, put us in, and took off.

**I had to look up on my computer what cops say when they arrest people. Im not making that up. They really say that. Its called Miranda rights. Look it up -_- and remember**

**R**ead

**E**njoy

**V**oltrui will kill u if don't review o_O

**I**'m serious…the voltrui is watching.

**E**ven Esme reviews this story!

**W**ait and see

…..because the volturi is coming to get you if you don't review…..HURRY :D


	5. Food,flying,pissed Rosalie,and evil plan

**Sorry guys but this chapter has some bad words in it O_O also, I love the reviews! Plus the little girl in the chapter before this was really a girl midget and went to jail ^_^ If I get a lot of more reviews I might make a chapter everyday. -wink wink-**

EmPOV

Being a baby SUCKS! I can barely walk and I cant talk at all! And now im hungry. Wait, do we still drink blood? Is my eyes even still gold. 

_Carlisle_-me

_Yes?_- Carlisle

_Do we still drink blood?_- Me

_Hmm maybe. Yes. Were still vampires…right?_- Carlisle

_I don't know thats why I asked!_- me

_Calm down_- Edward

_I want my gold eyes!_- me

_Look. There's a mirror over there. Lets look._- Jasper

We crawled over to the mirror in the living room.

"where are you going?" Esme asked. We kept crawling and when we got to the mirror we had gold eyes. WERE THE SAME YAYYAYAY! Hey, im hungry…. I crawled to Rosalie and she picked me up.

What's wrong?" she asked

Umm how do I answer….

I guess to just say I'm hungry

"I de-pa loo loo swegf loppppvvee foooodddddd rooseeeeeelieeee" I said. Wow I cant talk. I tried to say 'I want some food, Rosalie.' Rosalie looked dumbfounded. I tried again.

"-PA LOO LOO SWEGF LOOOOOOPPPP SEEECCFGHGF FOOOOOODDDDDDD !" I said louder. Rosalie thought.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded quickly. So quick my chin hit her jaw and her head jerked up and I flew from her hands. I closed my eyes…opened one….opened both and gasped. .FLOATING! Then I realized that my diaper had been stuck on the chanticleer. Since when did we have a chanticleer? Maybe Alice did I-

"AHHHHHHH!" there was a blood piercing scream. I looked down and the girls was panicking.

"DON'T FALL BABY, EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed to me. I giggled. It was funny and…I was hungry! I had to get down! I bounced up and down to get down. Esme gasped.

"STOP! YOU'LL FALL NO NOOOOO DON'T! NOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalie gasped. I then finally was falling to the floor Esme went to catch me but so did Alice but Rosalie tried too and then Bella came flying to me! They all crashed down. While I, Emmett, was FLYING! Then I hit the floor with a crash.

"NOOOO! ALICE YOU BITCH! I COULD HAVE GOT HIM! MY POOR HUBAND IS DEAD! FUCK YOU ALICE!" Rosalie screamed sobbing. Esme gasped.

"ROSALIE!" Esme said shocked. "Watch that mouth of yours!".

"GO TO HELL, ESME!" Rosalie screamed. I giggled. She was hot when mad. The girls gasped. Rosalie ran to me and picked me up and kissed me all over. I giggled through the whole thing and when it was over Rosalie said.

"Ya hungry?" I nodded slowly not wanting another flying Emmett and pissed Rosalie accident. Rosalie put me on the floor and I realized Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle was on the floor too. The girls came with bottles and feed us. Hmmm it was blood! MWAHAHAHAHA! I have a grand idea! The bottle was in my mouth and Rosalie was feeding me. I hit the bottle trying to make the top come off so blood spilled over Rose. That would be SMEXY! And it was a total failure. Time for plan B! I took the bottle and opening it and poured it on Roses top. OMG I WAS RIGHT IT WAS EASY AND SMEXY!

**HAHAHA oh Emmett will you ever learn to be a gentlemen :-)! Hey, did anyone notice that gentlemen is a weird word! I mean most men are not '**_**gentle**_**' and it says '**_**gentle**_**men' THERE NOT GENTLE! But there men :D bye! Loving the reviews !**


	6. What the hell is that foul Smell?

**Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while but schools out so more chapters! DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

BPOV

After the guys were feed they surprised us by falling asleep. We all took pictures of them and awed then ever they would snore or drool. Jasper was soo cute sleeping! When they woke up Emmett got up and tried to walk only to fall on his ass. I laughed at that earning a glare from Emmett and Rose. I just shrugged. When would they become men again! I mean seriously!

EmPOV

When I woke up from my sleep. I- wait a minute! What is that foul smell I smell with my nose that smells smells that have smells that smells like a foul smell I smell! HAHAHA I said Smell like…..8 times! But what is that smell! I tried to stand up to look for the smell but I just fell again! Sigh! I looked over to Edward who was looking concentrated.

Edward? Are you ard?- Me

Im fine be quiet- Edward

Whats your prob-lamo?- Me

_Im trying to do something!- _Edward

_What?- _Me

_Mind you business!- _Edward

_Just tell me man Im not gon- _Me

_IM POPPING ALRIGHT!- _Edward

**Cliffhanger! Reviews kill the cliffhanger inside me :D so review and vote my new poll I have! LOVE YOU AND ALL THE REVIEWS! HAPPY SUMMER AND SCHOOLS OUT!**


	7. Everyone Shits :D!

**PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE I WONT MAKE A LOT OF CHAPTERS ANYMORE! SORRY IT HAD TO COME TO THIS BUT IT HAS!**

EmPOV

_Your doing what!- _me

_Everyone poo's!- _Eddie

_Yea but you shit STINKS!- _me

I mean really! It smells like shit! OOHHHHH it is shit. Well shit, it stinks like shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit! EWWWW! My nose hurts! DAMN EDDIE! YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT! Damn. Edward got stood up and fell on his ass. Oh no. Now the shit is SQUISHED! And coming out his diaper! Its all green! .sooo. COOL!

**Emmett is nasty as shit and we learned something today…..**

**1. Emmett cures a lot **

**2. Edward poo's**

**3. And Esme is gonna need a new carpet O_O**


	8. That Bitch!

**Hey! new chapter and ****PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! AND I HAVE A NEW IMAGE ON MY PROFILE IT'S A BANNER FOR THIS STORY AND I LOVE IT! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!**

RPOV

I know me and Bella was friends and cool now but HOW DARE SHE CHANGE EMMETTS DIAPER AND LOOK AT HIS MANHOOD! The nerve of the bitch! GRRR GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

**I know its short but I've been busy with stuff! Review aned vote on my poll!**


	9. May's Free!

**Im horrible for not updating! AND! My poll is closed! So im making a new story soon! YAY! ****PLEASE READ! MIGHT NOT UPDATE IN AUGUST BECAUSE ME AND FAMILY ARE GOING ON VACATION :D!**

MPOV **(May, the rapist :D)**

DAMN! Got me locked up for life! BUT DAMN THAT BABY WAS SEXY!

"Hey! Whaaat the fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" My roommate Jessica Stanley or as I call her Jessica Stanky. She was a drunk. Went to jail for running over a chipmunk while drunk driving.

"What do you want know, Jessica?" I asked annoyed.

"I…I…I want loooovvvvveeee!" **(she wants 'love' )**

I threw a nickel at her.

"Go buy some love then." I said bored.

"OK!" Jessica said and stumbled off the bed and she was on the top bunk so she fell with a thump.

"Holy SHIT! Are you okay!" I asked and rushed to her.

"OOO! I see Michael Jackson! He says come in the light!" Jessica said smiling a drunk smile. I know what ya thinking. Jails don't let you keep cigars and beer. Well she got it from the cell next to us. We have a little hole in the floor big enough to fit beer bottles. How did they get cigars and beer? I don't know.

"Umm. Go with Michael Jess."

I said.

She didn't answer. I don't know why.

"Jess?" I said again. Oh she died already. I walked to the fat police man guarding our cell.

"Hey! Fat ass! Jessica is dead!" I said threw the cell. He woke up with a start and got up though his eyes were droopy. He pulled out the keys put them in our cell then pulled it to the side and passed out. I was so confused. Then when he hit the floor I saw white stuff coming out his pocket. OOOO drug addict? OH MY GOD! I realized something. I pushed the door and it opened. IM FREE! HEHEHAHAHHA!

"LET ME OUT MAY!" The girl who sold the cigars and beer said.

"Hellz to the no, bitch!" I screamed. I picked up the chair the guaurd sat on and threw it at my cell wall and it burst open. How can a chair open a brick wall you ask? Well this jail is fucked up and the bricks is loose but if you push it it wont fall but a small chair would do the trick to make it fall. I ran out into the sunshine. Yes…..I was free….. Free to put the bitch who put me in jail's life a hell….

**Mays back! OH NO! Hope you liked! BYE!**


	10. Help!

**Freaking writers block! Vote my poll! And this is sadly not a story but an ****VERY IMPORTANT AN SO READ! ****So I have 3 idea's for the next chapter! I'm gonna put the name of the chapter and a preview! Got it? Okay! So Pick!**

**1. Argument- **

CPOV

Jasper, Edward and Emmett were arguing about who got the last baby food. We could apparently eat baby food and blood. But the girls said baby food was better since were babies. Mine! No mine! No it's _mine_! That's all I heard from them. Then I cracked.

"You know what? SHUT UP! Okay! Just shut up! I am sick and tired of-"

BPOV

Um. It was kinda scary watching Carlisle make loud screaming noises at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. And moving his fingers around pointing at them. And standing up sometimes putting his hands in his hair and just screaming.

**2. Baby come back!**

JPOV

Me and Bella was sitting on the couch. I was sitting on the couch playing with a toy and she was really into watching Titanic.

"Rose your such a damn idiot jumping off the boat!" she yelled watching as Rose jumped out the boat and ran to Jack and Jack ran to her also. I was pretty bored. I put my feet on the ground and walked (more like stumbled) to the front door.

"Hey Hey! Where are you going?" Bella screamed. I turned around thinking she was talking to me. She was talking to this cat we found and Emmett brought in. Its name was Fluffy. (**A/N: **. ). It didn't like Emmett no matter what. I walked out the entrance feeling left out.

APOV

Bella was sobbing about how she should of watched for Jasper and now he's missing.

"It's all my fault! He's probably dead! Maybe he got ran over!" Bella sobbed.

"He's been missing for 3 minutes Bella." I said.

**3. The Cat of dooom!**

EPOV

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" I said but it sounded like 'bfare shity shity shity!' I was trying to get this cat I had found, while at the park, to come here. It was hiding under the couch.

"Damn it! Come here cat!" I yelled. But again it sounded like 'Famm it! Fum bfare fat!' Maybe it doesn't under stand baby talk! Duh! Why didn't I think of that? Everybody know Cats speak only Cat language! Duh!

"Meow meow meow meow meow!" I said speaking cat language. The cat stared at me wide eyed and mouth open. (**A/N**: /Suprised_ ) It was funny. Then it hissed at me and lunged at me.

"AHH!" I screamed. But the cat was smart. It put a paw to my mouth and hussed me.

"You will pay! NO! You will DIE! Die I say! DIE!" the cat screamed then did a evil laugh.

**Pick pick pick! REVIEW! **


	11. Baby Come Back!

**IM DOING THEM ALL! SORRY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT FOR THE CONTEST IM DOING ALL 3! FIRST IM DOING BABY COME BACK BECAUSE PEOPLE DID LIKE THAT THE MOST! LOVE MY FANS :) REVIEW S GIVE ME SUPPORT!**

Jpov

Me and Bella was sitting on the couch. I was sitting on the couch playing with a toy and she was really into watching Titanic.

"Rose your such a damn idiot jumping off the boat!" she yelled watching as Rose jumped out the boat and ran to Jack and Jack ran to her also. I was pretty bored. I put my feet on the ground and walked (more like stumbled) to the front door.

"Hey Hey! Where are you going?" Bella screamed. I turned around thinking she was talking to me. She was talking to this cat we found and Emmett brought in. Its name was Fluffy. It didn't like Emmett no matter what. I walked out the entrance feeling left out.

BPOV

After the movie went off I was sobbing like crazy. If I was human a waterfall would be streaming down my checks. I wonder whats Jasper doin-

JASPER!

I looked around for my baby.

I. LOST. JASPER!

**JPOV**

I was stumbling around only in my diaper and a thin T-shirt.

My feet felt like they were bleeding but i looked down and they weren't.

I then saw what looked like a crazy drunk hobo running toward me.

She ran past me. Backed up. Then smiled.

MAY!

I tried to run only to fall.

She picked me up saying comforting words. Or at least she thought they were comforting. I fell asleep. When i woke up she was drinking beer and dancing like Beyonce. I mentally threw up. I cried when i saw another girl come in and look like Bella. Bella still was more beatiful then her since she was immortal. The girl like Bella grabbed some beer also and quickly got drunk.

"Theres a paarrty going onnnnn right herrez! YEOW! BLOW! HOE! SO! DANGEROUSLY IN LOOOVVVEEE!" May yelled.

"Hey!ANG!" She yelled again. OMG! THEY STARTED STRIPPING! BOY am I lucky they kept on their bra and panties. Flabby and fat!

May came over to me and blew her breath in my face.

''Does my breath stink!''

"AHHHHAAAHHH!" she blew more and more till i fainted.

/

I awoke to being home in Bellas arms.

"That bitch had your scent so we followed it and she killed herself. By drinking and trying to drive at the same time.." she said.

I smiled and cuddled with her.

_HAHAHA! JAZZY GOT KIDNAPPED! HAHAHA!- Emmett_

"Shh up foo!" i said trying to say shut up fool.

"JAZZYOMGYOUTALKED!" Alice yelled coming down with the girls and boys.

**(JAZZ OMG YOU TALKED!)**

"YAY!" i said clapping.

All the girls laughed.


	12. Argument

**Trying my hardest to update! But school is tough! IM TRYING TO UPDATE ASAP! This story is coming to a end sadly! Since so far its 12 chapters i might stop at 15 or maybe 14! Which one guys? AND SHOULD I MAKE A...Sequal!**

CPOV

Jasper, Edward and Emmett were arguing about who got the last baby food. We could apparently eat baby food and blood. But the girls said baby food was better since were babies. Mine! No mine! No it's _mine_! That's all I heard from them. Then I cracked.

"You know what? SHUT UP! Okay! Just shut up! I am sick and tired of-"

BPOV

Um. It was kinda scary watching Carlisle make loud screaming noises at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. And moving his fingers around pointing at them. And standing up sometimes putting his hands in his hair and just screaming.

"Baby C stop all that noise." I said to him picking him up.

"Umm. ROSALIE! ESME! ALICE! COME HERE!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Esme asked taking Carlisle.

"When did they first turn into babies?" i asked.  
"Umm i think maybe like on June 3." Alice said.

**(A/N: Random date! DONT HURT ME!)**

"So what is that there birthday?" I asked.

"YEA!" She said.

"How old are they now anyway?" I asked.

"There crawling already so about 6 months." Esme said  
"Yea so maybe we should call a doctor and ask...We may be wrong." Rosalie said. WOW she was quiet.

**AFTER CALLING DR. PEPPER!**

"We wanna know how old are baby is." Alice explained to him.

"You dont know how old your own baby is?" he asked.

"Answer the damn question already!" Rosalie whined.

"Okay...Okay!" He said.

**NOT EVEN 2 MINUTES LATER...**

"Your babies are 17 months old. They already have 4 bottom and top. They can eat small solid foods. They may want to start to climb or walk. Let them but hold there hand. They will try to climb on chairs or something." explained.

"Drink!" Emmett yelled.

"They also may say 1 word to explain a whole sentence. Drink may mean 'I want a drink' or 'There is a drink over there' or maybe 'she is drinking'" He said again.

EmPOV

"Are you thirsty?" Rosalie asked me. I WAS! I mean his name was DR. PEPPER! The soda?

I nodded quickly and Rosalie backed up and flinched. Not another flying Emmett day!

_FLASHBACK_

_"Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded quickly. So quick my chin hit her jaw and her head jerked up and I flew from her hands. I closed my eyes…opened one….opened both and gasped. .FLOATING! Then I realized that my diaper had been stuck on the chanticleer. Since when did we have a chanticleer? Maybe Alice did I-_

_"AHHHHHHH!" there was a blood piercing scream. I looked down and the girls was panicking._

_"DON'T FALL BABY, EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed to me. I giggled. It was funny and…I was hungry! I had to get down! I bounced up and down to get down. Esme gasped._

_"STOP! YOU'LL FALL NO NOOOOO DON'T! NOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalie gasped. I then finally was falling to the floor Esme went to catch me but so did Alice but Rosalie tried too and then Bella came flying to me! They all crashed down. While I, Emmett, was FLYING! Then I hit the floor with a crash._

_"NOOOO! ALICE YOU BITCH! I COULD HAVE GOT HIM! MY POOR HUBAND IS DEAD! FUCK YOU ALICE!" Rosalie screamed sobbing. Esme gasped._

_"ROSALIE!" Esme said shocked. "Watch that mouth of yours!"._

_"GO TO HELL, ESME!" Rosalie screamed. I giggled. She was hot when mad. The girls gasped. Rosalie ran to me and picked me up and kissed me all over. I giggled through the whole thing..._

_FLASHBACK ENDING_

Those were the days...

"Baby Em?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at her and giggled to her.

"JUICE!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Alice said running in human speed and handing me a sippie cup.

I drunk it while left.

"Mama!" Jasper the show off called to Bella. She picked him up. I put down the cup and whined. Where was I attention? OMG!

_PUUUFFFF!_

Everyone was silent till I burst out in giggles. Everyone else laughed.

"That was so nasty Emmett!" Esme frowned trying to hide her smile.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I FARTED!

**Good? OKAY! So should I make the story end on the 15th chapter or 14th chapter? And should I make a squeal?**


	13. The Evil Cat Of DOOOM!

**ENJOY AND REMEMBER...**

**15 chapters or 14 till the end?**

**Should I make a sequal?**

EmPOV

Here kitty kitty kitty!" I said but it sounded like 'bfare shity shity shity!' I was trying to get this cat I had found, while at the park, to come here. It was hiding under the couch.

"Damn it! Come here cat!" I yelled. But again it sounded like 'Famm it! Fum bfare fat!' I was bad at talking but Jasper, Edward and even Carlisle are speaking almost whole sentences! Maybe it doesn't under stand baby talk! Duh! Why didn't I think of that? Everybody know Cats speak only Cat language! Duh!

"Meow meow meow meow meow!" I said speaking cat language. The cat stared at me wide eyed and mouth open. It was funny. Then it hissed at me and lunged at me.

"AHH!" I screamed. But the cat was smart. It put a paw to my mouth and hussed me.

"You will pay! NO! You will DIE! Die I say! DIE!" the cat screamed then did a evil laugh

AHHH!

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

CatPOV

"Emmett!" Rosalie called. They was NOT getting him back! He said I 'Smell like a dog who just ate shit' like how dare he! I dont give a donkeys ass If he was a baby or grown man!  
He was tied up with robe and tape on his mouth. He was in there garage.

"You, my friend, will pay!" I said holding up the...POP ROCKS! It was a big giant cup of em'!

"EAT!" I yelled taking off the tape and shoving them in his mouth. HAHA! Now his mouth will pop!

"Err!" He growled trying to spit them out but i put a new stripe of tape on.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" I heard a voice and turned around. ROSALIE! I sat down quickly and meowed like a cat. She picked me up and threw me into the woods.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I yelled.

I was walking out the forest. I walked...and walked...and walked. I saw a house.

"This will be good." I whispered.

I ran to the door and scratched. The door opened to a blonde ugly guy. I meowed in pain and picked up my paw acting like It was broken.

"MIKE NEWTON! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" A woman yelled. She came and 'awwed' at me.

"LET HIM IN HE IS SO CUTE!" She gushed picking me up.

"Not cuter then Bella.." he mumbled or somethin shutting the door. The Evil Cat Of Dooom Strikes again! Will I come for you next? Who knows! But if your door just knocked or ringed... Its me bitches! MWAH HAHAH!


	14. That one day that changed us all

**OK So this story is coming to a end but hey! NO WORRIES! A sequel is coming soon! **

Bella POV

Everything was going good. Besides the Flying Emmett, Evil May, Evil _cat_, poop, pee and so on.

The boys were now back to normal kinda. Edward grown up to 17 and then POOF! He stopped growing and went back to Alice living like normal. The rest of the boys were kinda older so It took longer. Jasper is now 20 and stopped growing and this time were holding each other. Emmett is also now 20 also, stopping him from growing, and it took a while now but Carlisle is now 23 and stopped growing. Were all happy and together...well, all until _that _one day that changed us all...

**Working on the sequel so please Review and vote my poll! THX BYE SEE YA SOON I HOPE :D!**


End file.
